


千年一瞬

by 杂草院丛生 (sylviataraxia)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviataraxia/pseuds/%E6%9D%82%E8%8D%89%E9%99%A2%E4%B8%9B%E7%94%9F
Summary: 我怎么就绕不过葵之上和六条御息所这一篇呢。
Relationships: Katsushika Hokusai | Foreigner&Murasaki Shikubu | Caster, Katsushika Hokusai | Foreigner/Murasaki Shikibu | Caster
Kudos: 1





	千年一瞬

说是这么说，想也确然是那么想了，但是藤原香子其实不大会作画，更不必说为她钟爱的葵之上创作绘卷了。虽然有隆能源氏的样本作为参照，但是——

那毫无疑问，是死物。

当然不是说元本不好的意思，只是香子很清楚自己作出的不过是“画”本身而已。她没有办法表现出六条御息所被迫避让葵之上的轿厢时候的幽怨，葵之上与夕雾的无辜乃至于光源氏的悔恨，也不是光看这绘卷可以看出的。

毕竟比起画，文字是更能够延展到永恒的东西。只消一句“袖泪成渊痛哭多”，那个源氏公子便能未来永劫地坠入忏悔的深渊，将自己的淡色丧服浸湿成墨色。光源氏如是，他的那些情人们亦如是——他们在《源氏物语》里面嬉笑怒骂千年，活成不同人心中想象的样子。

她生前总是讨厌清少纳言，进入英灵座之后却也时常在自己的图书馆里找出《枕草子》来读一读。时间过于漫长，她早已经淡忘了一条天皇——虽然说也没什么记住的必要性，侍奉的中宫彰子也忘记得差不多了，而皇后定子又在她入宫之前便已经薨逝。然而她竟靠着这些文字，也从这“清寂无聊”的时候里找出几分自己日子里面的“感动入微”来。

人生既似春花艳， 又如秋叶丹如漆。

“这位姬君这么说，是对，也能说是不对——紫式部大人，是吧？”

“喝酒吗？笠置屋哦。宽永年间的酒了，式部大人可能是不知道的。不过相当甘美，式部大人赏脸的话不妨尝尝。”

香子是知道她，或者说，他们的。葛饰北斋，和女儿葛饰应为。但是她更愿意把他们当成一个人。

实在说起来她不是太敢和这一类天生怀有狂气的英灵们走得太近。世界千奇百怪，没有人知道它的真面目是什么样的，她也不太想成为在兔毛尖上那只革子——而毫无疑问北斋便是。但她也不得不承认，北斋的画作之意正如她的《富士越龙图》，裹挟着狂气和强烈的生命意志一起，栩栩如生地越过富士山，直冲上云霄，怒吼着冲到每一位观赏者的面前去。

“紫式部大人刚刚咏唱了《万叶集》里面的歌吧，”北斋轻轻摇晃着瓷瓶，分出一小盅给紫式部斟满，“那么我用《小仓百人一首》作答好了。”

“惟愿天风锁云梯，暂留仙姿在人间。”她将自己的一饮而尽，“式部大人应当是知道利休派茶道一期一会的道理的。所以，式部大人不必觉得在您的物语里发生的事情因为永恒难以定格——光是那一期所见便是永恒。我画《神奈川冲浪里》的时候，想的可不是把海浪飞跃起的那个样子画出来……光是海浪腾起的那个瞬间，就足够让我花费巨大心力记录下来啦。”

“更何况，我们已经身在永劫里了，也只好在刹那里面找点乐趣才是。”

她想起自己脑海里那些女孩子们鲜艳的微笑，举杯致意，将酒饮下。

“真甜啊，谢谢您……不介意的话，唤我香子就好。”

“阿荣是我的小名，香子也可以这么叫我哦。”

她们原本是坐在缘侧看着如月夜里的春雪的，现下缓缓露出了微笑来。香子引阿荣坐进室内，点燃了一些黑方。

月明堪久赏，喜见雪朝来。


End file.
